


Asgardian Doll Theater

by Eternal_Love_Song



Series: Asgardian Play House [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing, Doll Play, Dollification, Exhibitionism, F/M, Human Dolls, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Sensual Play, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches three people become living dolls right before his eyes. They are stripped and redressed, made up and physically manipulated to their master's will, and Steve discovers that he is... intrigued by this quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgardian Doll Theater

Steve had never been to a 'sex show' before and he wasn't certain he ever wanted to, if he was honest. The only reason he was in this place at all was because he was given free tickets and assured that it was 'art.' Steve was skeptical, but he didn't want to spurn a well intentioned gift (if it was well intentioned, he could never quite tell with Tony) and he didn't want to become one of those people that was afraid of new experiences. He entered the Asgardian Play House and asked one of the worker's to the room he was looking for. The woman, Sigyn, who turned out to be very friendly, lead him to the theater room.

There was no stage in the room, something that Steve found very strange. Instead, there were three platforms in the middle of the room, raised a few feet above the ground, spotlights shining down on them. Each platform had a name etched into it; 'Loki' on the left most platform, 'Amora' on the right platform, and 'Sif' on the center. The room was not very large. People were being directed to stand around the edges of the room, leaving the center open and clear. There were roughly three rows of people in the room when the doors were closed and no one else was being let inside. The room was not crowded or cluttered exactly, but the size of the it made for a very intimate atmosphere.

Four people moved to the center of the room, a short red head, a raven haired man and woman, and a blonde. They were dressed very normally and Steve wouldn't have thought anything of them if not for the fact that they were standing in the middle of the room. The raven haired man moved to the platform labeled Loki, sitting on it with is legs spread open and holding his arms straight out in front of him an equal distance apart. The raven haired woman laid down on the platform labeled Sif, arms straight out on either side of her, legs straight, and head turned to the side. The blonde woman stood on the platform labeled Amora, holding her out in front of her at a 90 degree angle as if she were holding an invisible box.

Steve took a moment to examine them all closely. They were all very minimally dressed. The blonde, Amora he supposed she was called, was wearing a dress but no shoes, something Steve hadn't noticed in his first glance at her. The dark haired man, Loki, was wearing lose clothing. A plain shirt and slacks that made it difficult to tell much about his body type, but he had very attractive facial features. The dark haired woman, Sif, he could not see very well from her position, but she was in pants and blouse that did much more to reveal her body type than the clothes of the others.

The red head stood in the center of the room and gestured for silence, waiting until all the room's noise died before she began to speak. "I am Natasha. I'm certain that you are all aware of the rules here, but I'm going to reiterate them now. There will be no pictures, no recordings of a visual or audio nature, and no interaction with the dolls while the show is going on. There may be free play with the dolls after the show if I allow it, but only at my word will such a thing be done." The woman's eyes were hard and without a speck of mercy as she looked around the room. Steve felt bad for anyone that refused to follow her rules. He wouldn't want to get on her bad side. "These dolls are mine and you will respect them. You may speak among yourselves if you desire, but I would prefer the volume to remain low. If you break any rule or disrespect myself or my dolls, you will be made to leave. Any questions?" She looked around, but no one spoke. "Then we will begin."

It was actually somewhat eerie to watch. At the word to begin all three began to lock up and become stiff, seeming to transform into dolls right in front of them. Their faces became blank, they stopped moving, and even their breathing was so shallow that Steve couldn't see their chest rising and falling when they breathed. It was just a bit alarming to see them so still. They really could be dolls. They could also be corpses. Steve was not really happy with the comparison.

Natasha moved to the blonde first, stepping up onto the woman's platform. Amora was the taller of the two women, even without shoes. Natasha stood behind her as she unzipped Amora's dress and let it fall to the floor. Steve felt his face heat up immediately and he turned away. He stared at his feet feeling ridiculous for looking away. It was part of the show, he was suppose to look, and yet he wasn't used to being presented with public nudity. Looking around he saw that he was not alone in reaction, others looked just as uncertain and embarrassed as he did, but he was not the majority. Most people had their eyes glued to the show and though Steve was still embarrassed, he lifted his eyes to the center of the room.

Amora was without underwear, but the bra that had been on her body was in the process of being removed. It was odd to watch. The blonde was perfectly compliant as Natasha moved and manipulated her body, even as those movements remained stiff. He became entranced watching the actual movements of her body and could mostly ignore her undressed state. Mostly.

Steve couldn't entirely ignore the naked body before him nor did he want to, if he was honest. Amora was beautiful. Her skin looked smooth and hairless, her body seemed shapely and soft. She had abundant curves, lovely round breast and firm looking hips. He could believe her to be a real doll with perfectly sculpted her body was, if not for the fact that he could see her nipples hard from cold as they were exposed to the air.

He took another look around the room to gauge the reactions. Some were avidly absorbed in what was happening, lust or reverence in their eyes, others were more subdued in their reactions. The room felt so intimate to him that none of the reactions he saw seemed out of place. There was no judgement in the room and Steve felt... at home somehow. His hand itched to capture the entire room, to immortalize it in art. The atmosphere, the sensuality and openness, he wanted to press his feelings onto paper, if only he knew how.

Steve returned his eyes to the stage, watching as Natasha manipulated Amora's legs, raising and lowering them in turn to remove the dress from around her ankles. Natasha ran her hands over Amora's body lightly, tracing the doll's curves, stroking her cheek, and running her fingers over the woman's lips. Steve admired the display, artistically and aesthetically. Natasha stroked Amora's body for a few moments more before she stepped off the platform, leaving the doll naked on her platform.

Sif was next. Natasha moved onto the platform and crouched over Sif's body. Steve found himself gravitating a little closer to the room's center so that he could more closely watch them. Natasha unbuttoned Sif's pants and pulled them off, revealing the doll's well toned legs. She placed Sif's pants and shoes on the ground beside the platform. Natasha straddled Sif's body, taking more care with the doll as she removed the shirt, unbuttoning it and manipulating the doll's arms, which seemed to bend at only 90 degree angles, to get the shirt off.

Once Sif was naked, Natasha moved off of her and Steve took a moment to study Sif's body. She was more toned than Amora, with smaller breast and a slightly darker skin tone. She was also beautiful, but not in the same way as Amora. Sif had a strength to her body that Amora lacked. Sif looked more solid where Amora was soft.

When Steve finally looked to the male, Natasha had already stripped him. He was more thin than Steve expected, more so than either woman. He was the palest of the dolls. Despite his thin limbs, he did not look weak. His body was actually well toned, even though it was lean. As he inspected Loki, Steve couldn't help but notice his half hardened cock. It made Steve wonder if it pleased them to be watched, to be still and silent and controlled, to be regarded as art.

It made Steve wonder if he was pleased thinking of them that way.

Natasha moved the discarded clothing off to the side of the room, returning to the center with a small chest. She opened the chest, but Steve couldn't see much of what was inside besides clothing.

She returned to Amora's platform with the chest. She stood in front of the statuesque blonde, bending her forward at a 90 degree angle, providing a full view of her private parts for those that were behind her. Steve couldn't help but strain to look her. Amora held her position so well, held herself still, even as Natasha began to touch and tease her.

Natasha started with stroking the doll's ass and thighs. Steve could see the glistening of wetness at Amora's core, made more apparent by Natasha pressing her fingers past the dolls folds. It was stunning, startling even, to watch the doll hold perfectly still as fingers plunged in and out of her. Steve felt himself hardened, even though part of his mind couldn't get over the oddity of the scene before him.

After a few more minutes of this foreplay, of Natasha stroking Amora's body sensually, of the audience's low murmur's of pleasure whispering around him, Natasha stopped. She reached down into the chest and pulled out a short pink dress. She slipped it easily over Amora's head, maneuvering the doll's arms so that they fit through the sleeves. The dress barely reached Amora's mid thigh.

Natasha reached back into the chest and pulled out small make up kit. She got on her knees before the doll and began to color her face, adding shadow to her eyes and color to her lips. The process went quicker than Steve expected. Once she was done, Natasha straightened the doll back up to full height. She went to her knees to lift Amora's legs and place her in pink high heeled shoes. The doll did not once wobble or loose balance and Steve was impressed.

Amora looked remarkably like a giant barbie doll once Natasha was done. Blonde, blue eyed, pink, tall and curvy; Steve had to admit to liking the display and not only for the artistic beauty of it. Perhaps he was right about Tony's gift being given in good faith. That, or Tony predicted an inclination of Steve's that he hadn't known about himself.

Natasha moved on to Sif next, who was laying flat and still on the floor. She lifted the dolls legs straight up into the air, stroking them from ankle to thigh once before moving on to dress her. She slipped a pair of blue tailored pants onto Sif's legs, lifting the dolls hips to pull them up properly. Once the pants were zipped and buttoned, Natasha pushed the legs back down and pulled the doll up by the waist and straddled Sif's hips. Natasha bent and maneuvered Sif's limbs so that she could get a button up shirt on her, followed by a button up, sleeveless vest. Natasha remained in the doll's lap as she brushed out the long dark hair and pulled it into a ponytail at the back of her head. As a last touch, a cape was clasped around the dolls shoulders.

Steve was unable to admire the outfit before Natasha was moving Sif into yet more positions. Laying the doll flat on the ground once more, Natasha rolled Sif onto her stomach and bent her legs so that her feet were in the air. She slipped shoes onto the doll's feet before pulling her onto her bent knees. Steve wondered if it was painful to be tossed about so recklessly, but Natasha seemed to handle all her dolls with care and they were so good at the illusion of lifelessness, Steve doubted that they would jeopardize that with carelessly causing pain.

Slowly, taking part of the doll's weight onto herself, Natasha began to move one of Sif's legs. She lifted the left leg so that Sif's foot was planted firmly on the ground and she was kneeling on her other knee. She tilted the doll's body forward the slightest bit, tilted her head down, and balled her hand into a fist. Then, she moved the dolls hand over her heart and stepped away from her.

Sif looked like the perfect picture of a prince. The cut of the clothing was very masculine and arranged in such a way that Steve was unable to see the small swell of her breast, something he supposed the vest helped with. She looked entirely different from Amora, who was the picture of femininity. It actually looked natural on her and Steve was a little jealous that she pulled the look off better than he thought he would be able to do himself. He wondered if he could possibly get them all to consent to modeling for him one day.

Steve also admired their commitment. Remaining still while someone actively manipulates your body and limbs into positions that can't always be comfortable... Steve knew that he couldn't do it. He could hardly imagine how much self control that took. The amount of practice that someone would ave to put into this, both from the dolls and the one that manipulated them, was awe inspiring.

Natasha moved to the last doll, Loki. She sat straight in his lap between his spread legs and out stretched arms. She reached into the chest and took out another make up kit, this one of darker colors. Natasha must have been very aware of her audience as she begun to add paint to Loki's face. Steve could follow every move as she dusted blush over his cheeks, applied color to his lips, brushed eye shadow across his eyes. Remaining close enough to do such delicate work, yet far enough away that the audience could still see must have been a tenuous balance to keep. Watching her close the dolls eyes to add the eye shadow and open the again after was also odd to Steve. Completely controlling another persons actions like this was both fascinating and a little eerie to him.

Natasha rose from Loki's lap, stepping away from him carefully to return the make up to the chest and retrieve another piece of clothing. She lifted Loki's arms straight above his head then, to Steve's surprise, began to slip a dress down over him. Natasha was careful to avoid smudging the make up as she tugged the dress down over him and pulled his arms through the sleeve. She spent a long moment tugging the dress into place and arranging the way it fell over Loki's body before she finally moved behind him to zip him into the outfit. Standing behind him, she brushed his hair into a feminine style, using clips to make his hair fall in layers and waves, then she stepped away.

Loki's transformation was the most startling to Steve. The man had not been what Steve would exactly call feminine, even if he had been rather slender, but now there was not another term Steve would apply to the man. He looked completely different! The dress covered his splayed legs entirely, and his arms had been arranged into such a position as to make him seem like something of a damsel. It looked, natural. The dress was such that, had Steve not watched the transformation before his eyes, the lack of breast filling it out would be completely hidden. Even knowing they were absent, Steve had to remind himself that Loki was a man.

Both Loki and Sif seemed to transcend their genders entirely. Amora had not changed at all, yet she looked just as magnificent as the others, not plain or ordinary. They were all beautiful and Steve was unsure whether that was more for their natural looks or the fact that he had watched them transform right before his eyes from people to art.

Natasha moved to stand in the center between the three platforms, garnering the attention of all in the room. Despite being plain compared to the dolls she stood beside, she was no easier to ignore. She had such a strong presence that she demanded attention, even when standing absolutely silent. The whispering and conversation that had begun slowly died back down.

"That is the performance in full," Natasha told them. "Before we conclude, I am going to allow an hour of free play with the dolls. The rules to this are as follows: You may not touch the dolls with anything other than your hands, this includes lips, tongue, and foreign objects of any sort; You may not touch the dolls faces; You may not cause any harm to the dolls. You can touch them, fondle them, undress them if you so please, but break any of my rules and you will be banned from, not only this area, but the Asgardian Play House as a whole. These are my dolls, I care for them, and I am not afraid to kill anyone that harms them. Understood?" Natasha looked around the room with a glare so fierce that Steve did not at all doubt the claim. After she'd looked around the room and met every pair of eyes, she stepped back and gestured for them to approach the dolls if they wanted. She retreated to a far corner of the room, keeping an eye on her dolls even as some of those present engaged her in conversation.

A low hum of conversation slowly began to start up once Natasha had moved to the side of the room. Exclamations of surprise and admiration, whispers of reverence and lust, begun to surround him. A lot of people seemed to have been intimidated by Natasha's words as very few approached the dolls and fewer tried to touch them.

Steve debated with himself a moment, but he had to admit that he had become very intrigued with this whole process. He couldn't resist approaching them and, though he was rather embarrassed to say so, he wanted very much to touch them, as well.

He decided to approach Loki first, impressed as he was by the doll's transformation. Up close, Loki looked even more dynamic to Steve. His facial features were not exactly soft, but they were beautiful. The sharp cheek bones and pale skin were perfect to be painted, and his green eyes were terribly striking. Steve may not have known anything about make-up, but he did know art, and Loki was a wonderful canvass. The dress' skirts and long sleeves hid his arms and legs well, emphasizing his small frame, but not bringing attention to his lack of curves.

Steve started by touching Loki's arms, moving them, testing what motions he could make with them and how the doll responded. He admired the contrasting stiffness and fluidity. It felt like playing with an actual toy and he wondered at how easily it would be to forget that these were real people. Even with their softness and warmth, the pliant movement and lack of autonomy could so easily lull Steve into the illusion. He wasn't expecting the rush of lust at that thought nor the strengthened need to touch.

Kneeling next to the doll, Steve pushed the dress up around Loki's waist. He caressed Loki's legs, feeling how smooth and hairless they were. He slid his hand all the way up to the juncture of thigh and pelvis. Loki remained still. Steve wasn't certain if he expected anything else from the doll, but the thought refused to leave his mind that Loki was still while Steve was touching him. People were watching him as Steve explored the doll's body, but no one else approached. No one interrupted. Steve could tell that some people wanted to do as he was doing, but most held themselves to watching. Whether it was because they were lacking in boldness, abundant in embarrassment, or simply scared by Natasha's warning, Steve decided to put them out of his mind.

"You are beautiful," Steve said aloud to the doll. "I kinda wish that I could draw you."

He slid his hand along the crevice of Loki's thigh for a moment before bunching the dress up Loki's lap and taking the doll's cock in hand. Loki was completely hard, the look in the doll's eyes clouded with lust. Steve didn't understand how he could stay so still as Steve slowly stroked him.

"You're very good at this," Steve said. He moved his hand faster, wondering if the doll would loose composure if Steve made him cum. Steve had no desire to ruin the dolls concentration, but he had no desire to stop either, and it wasn't against the rules to touch the dolls this way. He moved his hand just a bit faster, became just a bit harder. His eyes were moving from watching his hand around the doll's cock to looking at Loki's still face.

Loki's expression didn't change, his body remained stiff, the only change that Steve could find, if there was a change at all, was in the hardness of Loki's cock. It strained in his hand, even as everything else about the doll remained perfectly in place. Even when the doll finally climaxed, spilling on Steve's hand, the doll seemed to stay perfectly still. Steve cleaned his hand with a handkerchief and pulled the doll's dress back down. He would have cleaned the doll, but remembered the rule about foreign objects and refrained. Steve was lost for a moment as to what to say before finally saying, a little embarrassed, "Thank you."

Steve tried to calm himself down a little before he moved to the other dolls. He too a few deep breaths then decided to move on to Sif. There were quite a few admirers standing around the dark haired woman, but none of them deigned to touch her. Those that stood around Sif seemed more critical of her, but Steve wasn't certain if it was in a positive or negative way, as they were mostly silent in their observation.

"You are charming," Steve said as he moved closer to the doll. "I could never pull off this look on myself." He was very careful as he begun to unbutton the doll's vest. He felt a little guilty and a little excited. He knew that he was being watched, but again, chose to ignore it. Or at least to try. Once both her shirt and vest were unbuttoned, he pushed them aside, but did not remove them. They were both tucked into Sif's pants and Steve did his best not to pull them out as he rearranged her attire.

Sif with her shirt open and breast revealed somehow looked more provocative that Loki had with his skirt bunched up in his waist. He wondered if it was due to how well put together she looked or if it was just Steve's feeling's coloring his perception. Her breast looked even more beautiful framed as they were by the masculine clothing and he was very careful as he stroked his thumb over her nipples. Her breast were the most pliant thing about her appearance. He almost wouldn't believe that she were real if he was not feeling the softness of her skin and the warmth of her body in the palm of his hands.

Steve couldn't bring himself to touch Sif anymore intimately than he already was. She was like a completed painting to him. There was nothing to add, nothing to subtract, that wouldn't somehow ruin the final product. He wished that he could kiss her, but that would be breaking two rules.

Steve stepped away, smiling at her before turning to the last doll.

Amora was the only doll that was actually being touched. One man was kneeling at her feet, seeming to worship them, and their was a woman that was slowly circling her and running her fingertips up the doll's arms and back. There were many more admirers that were not touching Amora, one man kneeling beside her platform and looking straight up her skirt, though not at all touching her.

Maybe it was because she was the most traditional of the three, the most normal, that she seemed to be the most popular.

Steve stepped forward and took the doll's hand between both of his own. "Nice to meet you," He said. Amora didn't reply, of course, but it made him feel better somehow. Steve examined Amora similar to how he did Loki, trailing his hand up her arms to her shoulders and following them back down to her legs. He went down on his knees as he trailed his hands down her legs and it took much more effort to ignore those that watched him this time. Though part of him was enjoying it, just a bit, even if he tried to ignore that thought as he did his small audience.

Hesitantly, he trailed his hands up her thighs. He was as gentle as he was with Loki with he moved a finger along the crevice of her thigh and down the center of her folds. She was warm and wet, prompting Steve to spend a long moment just teasing her folds, watching her body's stillness. It was entrancing to him, the lack of reaction. He parted her folds wit one hand and slid his other to lightly tease her clit.

Just as it had with Loki, the thought of pleasing the doll while it remained still and expressionless excited him. He moved his finger so that he could slide it slowly in and out of her core. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers as he pumped them in a out, even as nothing else about her moved. It was the kind of thing that others wouldn't be able to notice and Steve reveled in having that secret.

He adjusted his hand so that he could continue holding her open as he stroked her clit and pressed his finger in and out of her. He felt her clench around his finger when she climaxed, felt the small tremors and admired the steadiness of her limbs. He watched as the wetness dripped slowly from her before he took a step back. Had it not been against the rules, Steve thought he might have been compelled to use his tongue to properly clean up the mess.

"Attention!" Natasha's voice rang out, getting everyone's attention verbally for once. "The hour is up, please precede to the exit. We hope that you enjoyed the Asgardian Doll Theater and that you decide to come watch us again. But for now, get out!"

Steve felt himself slowly beginning to blush as he left room. All he could think of was Tony's face as he asked him how he enjoyed the show and how he wouldn't be able to hide his reaction even if he wanted to. Steve wasn't even sure which aspect of the show he enjoyed most anymore. He put his face in his hands and groaned at the thought.

"Excuse me?"

Steve looked up to see Sigyn smiling at him, the employee that had helped him when he'd first arrived. "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked him.

Steve felt himself turning red as he answered. "Yeah... I did."

Sigyn's smile widened and she handed him a card. "Please don't be afraid to come again."

It was a business card with Asgardian Play House written at the top and a list of numbers for specific inquiries and show rooms. Part of Steve wanted to hand it back on the grounds of embarrassment alone, but he slipped the card into his back pocket. Tony wouldn't need to know if Steve came back.

"Thank you."


End file.
